


those times he didn't and then that time he did

by occultisaperta



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Adorable, Anxiety, Confessions, Corpse is anxious, Corpsekunno, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Soft Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF), almost
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:14:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28857924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/occultisaperta/pseuds/occultisaperta
Summary: Just a cute collection of times when it seemed like the boys were going to confess their feelings, and one or two scenarios of where they actually do.
Relationships: Corpse Husband/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 102





	those times he didn't and then that time he did

**Author's Note:**

> this is just because i keep noticing moments in stream when they seem like they're about to say something... though it started because i thought Corpse almost confessing and then venting out of nerves instead would be cute! enjoy! comment if there's a situation you want to see that i don't cover! throwing in actual confessions because an entire collection of 'amost' would make me sad, lol.
> 
> \---
> 
> hey, don't put this on them. i might ship it, but it's my own personal little thing. mine and anyone who is reading this. point being don't take it to them. if they ever say they don't want things like this up, i will take it down.
> 
> seriously though, during the pandemic these boys have been giving me life. you'll probably see a lot more fics from me for them. i see them having moments and my brain goes 'but what if...' so... that's what you're gonna see.
> 
> \--
> 
> unbeta read,

The first time seemed so obvious -- it was a good time for me to tell Sykkuno how I felt. Proximity chat made things much easier. The fact that I was the Imposter and I knew that half of the team was dead helped even more.

The only person who could possibly interrupt us was Toast, and the last that I'd seen him he was across the map. It was time.

I wanted to tell Sykkuno that I _liked_ him. I'd been working myself up to it for the last four days. It wasn't easy. It was something that I heavily debated, actually. The fact was, I knew that he was too good for me. He was too sweet, too nice. There were so many _good_ things about him. 

I'd watched his streams enough to watch him blush, cover his face when he was talking about me. He was one of the kindest people that I'd ever met.

And I didn't deserve him.

I knew that I didn't deserve him. I'd done far too much, been through entirely too much...

But...

I knew that I had to tell him.

If I didn't tell him, it was going to eat me alive from the inside out. If I didn't tell him, then I wasn't going to be able to live with myself. 

It was already hard enough to live with myself.

So when I approached him while he was doing upload, I could feel my heart pounding thick and hard and fast in my chest... but I knew that it was something that I had to do.

"Oh, hey, Corpse." He sounded as sweet as always. I shifted my gaze down to my keyboard for a moment, and took a quick breath that I was glad I had push to talk on for. Finally, I spoke.

"He... hey Sykkuno."

I knew that the internet had noticed that I stuttered around him. I pretended that I didn't see it, but it was like everyone was picking up on it but him. Or he really did think that I was just memeing.

I wasn't just memeing.

"I... uh... how are you doing?" 

So many people were watching. I knew between the two of us there was probably over one-hundred thousand people staring at what we were doing... and I...

"Pretty good. I think Toast is the Imposter. He was chasing me around earlier."

"Hey, Sykkuno, I wanted to tell you something..."

"Yeah?" He sounded curious, inquisitive, and...

"I--"

"Sykkuno?"

I panicked. It was Toast and we were going to be overheard, and for some reason, it mattered that Toast could hear us, even though the other hundred-thousand-plus people were also listening. Either that, or I was just a coward. With a small growl, I killed him and vented.

I had never been so unhappy to win a round of Among Us in my life.


End file.
